Consumers have continuously increasing choices for on-demand media content. Available media content includes visual content (e.g., movie channels, television channels), audio content (e.g., radio), and miscellaneous media content, such as games and photographs.
Electronic programming guides are known in the art. These guides typically organize television shows in a grid with a time axis and a provider (i.e., channel or station) axis. Such an approach does not translate to on-demand content since the content is not bound to a particular time on the time axis. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide new techniques for aggregating and presenting media content.